Endus I Wielebny
Endus I Wielebny ''' (ur. 1010 w Wilnie, zm. 1340) - panujący w latach 1031-1035 władca Aktyni. Jego ojcem był król Aktyni Oganesson. Swój przydomek zawdzięcza dużą ilością kochanek oraz swoją nadzwyczaj kochliwą naturą. Opis '''Wygląd: Endus I był dosyć wysoki. Wyglądał na silnego i taki był. Do najchudszych jednak nie należał, ale do otyłych też nie. Można by o nim rzec: "taki uh, troszkę gruby" :D Mniejsza o to... Miał czarne włosy, których kolor odziedziczył po matce, a rodzaj (kręcone) po ojcu. Najczęściej nosił też brodę i wąsy. Jak prawie każdy w królewskiej familiji miał rodzinne piegi :) Jego oczy były brązowe, nos duży, uszy niezbyt odstające, po za tym nieustannie się uśmiechał. Charakter: Endus I był pogodny i wesoły, chyba że zdarzyło się coś wstrząsającego i wyjątkowo smutnego jak np. śmierć Tiny von Liechtenstein. Wtedy potrafił milczeć przez cały tydzień, albo siedzieć na łóżku i wzdychać... Endus byl kulturalny i uprzejmy. Na ogół nie kłamał. Lubił bawić się z dziećmi, był opiekuńczy i pomocny. Jednak najlepszą cechą do określenia tego króla jest towarzyskość. Endus I uwielbiał wszego rodzaju przyjęcia, na które przychodził. Nikt nie był mu równy w tańcu. Razem z Abigail podbijał parkiet. W dodatku oznaczał się niezwykłym poczuciem humoru. Potrafił rozśmieszyć największych ponuraków... Czy więc ten miły facet miał jakieś wady? Tak. Pierwszą z nich była skłonność do pijaństwa. Nie stronił od alkoholu, a najbardziej miłował piwo. Mógł wypić nawet kilka kufli na raz! Oczywiście, nie było to dla niego zdrowe. Między innymi często po wypiciu swojego ukochanego napoju podejmował dziwne i głupie decyzje, na przykład raz dołączył do bandy zbójów! Jego drugą wadą była rozpusta i flirtowanie z wieloma kobietami... Chodził z wieloma kochankami, niestety zdradzając swoją żonę. Jednak to nie tylko była jego wina, gdyż pokochiwały się w nim dwórki, kucharki, sluzki, mieszczki, wieszczki itd. i same umawiały się z nim na randki... On sam uważał, że jego jedyną prawdziwą żona jest tylko Abigail (nie liczył nawet Tiny, która znał tylko 10 miesięcy), a ta cierpliwie wybaczała mu incydenty z innymi paniami :). Bo bardzo ale to bardzo kochała swego męża. Pomimo kilku wad był to człowiek inteligentny i dobry, lubiany przez innych. Taki "fajny kumpel". I tak nadal jest :) Niktorzy młodzi ludzie przezywają go Endus I Masny :P Zajęcia Endus I miał wiele zainteresowań. Interesował się botaniką i razem z Abigail urzadzali ogród. Potrafił też świetnie pływać i był całkiem silny. Poza spacerami w lesie interesowała go też magia, szczególnie ta pochodząca od Płomiennej Róży. Chętnie malował i grał w gry planszowe. Najbardziej jednak lubił chodzić na imprezy :D Natomiast w ogóle nie lubił się bić, nawet nie potrafił władać mieczem. Jego syn, Endus IiI, powiedział o nim, że jest "Do wypitki, nie do bitki". Samemu Endusowi to nie przeszkadzało, aczkolwiek denerwował się, gdy wszyscy mężczyźni z zamku szli na wojnę, a on nie. A zatem Wielebny miał wiele zainteresowań. Biografia Dzieciństwo Endus I urodził się jako jeden z trzech synów pary królewskiej Oganessona i Rzepichy III. Narodził się w 1010 w Wilnie. Jak dziecko był bardzo ładny ;) Gdy był chłopcem często rozrabiał. Podobno już wtedy robił jakieś końskie zaloty koleżankom, dając im prezenty i podlizując się. W 1015 roku rozpoczął kształcenie przez prywatnego nauczyciela na zamku w Wilnie. W wieku 14 lat w 1024 poszedł do Szkoły Wyższej Wileńskiej dla Szlachty, gdzie uczył się do osiemnastki. Wielebny u Endusa Mocnego Wyjazd do Liechtensteinu W roku 1029 wyjechał do Vaduzu w Liechtensteinie, gdzie miał pomagać księciu Erykowi i dowiedzieć się, jak rządzi się państwem na przykładzie małego kraju. W dodatku król Oganesson i Erik von Liechtenstein chcieli, by Endus I pobrał się z córką księcia, Tiną. I tak się stało. Endus zakochał się w księżniczce, ale potem mówił, że nie była to wielka miłość. Fakt jednak jest faktem, że w 1031 dzień przed koronacją poślubił Tinę. Król Aktyni W 1031 został koronowany na króla Aktyni i tego samego dnia przyłączył Księstwo Liechtensteinu do Królestwa. W samym 1031 zaprowadził wiele reform i poddani go polubili. Z Abigail W 1031 roku Endus I Wielebny odbył samodzielną (bez Tiny) wyprawę na Ruś, do wsi Miodowno k. Pskowa. Tam pewnego dnia wyszedł do lasu nazbierać ziół. Natknął się na niedźwiedzia! Król uciekał przez las, aż w końcu spotkał małą chatkę. W środku mieszkała piękna wieśniaczka o imieniu Abigail. Król od razu się w niej zakochał. Spotykali się, aż wreszcie dzień przed wyjazdem umówili się w starym młynie, gdzie Endus I upił się, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Przez to wyjeżdżając zapomniał, jak nazywa się wioska Abigail i... stracił ją. Rzeź Liechtensteinu Jesienią 1031 Tina urodziła bliźnięta: Endusa III i Jagnę. To nie spodobało się złemu skarbnikowi Liechtensteinu, Dyziuszowi,który od dawna zabiegał o względy królowej. W diabolocznym gniewie uczynił najgorsze co mógł uczynić - pod wpływem impulsu zabił Tinę i 90% ludności Vaduzu. Cudem ocalał Endus I, który wpadł w depresję po śmierci żony. Lata 1032 - 1036 Po Rzezi Liechtensteinu król wpadł w depresję, bo jego żona umarła, a nawet nie mógł poślubić Abigail, bo nie wiedział, gdzie mieszkała. Nadal rządził krajem, ale nie tak ochoczo jak za czasów Tiny. Nadal reformował państwo i dbał o jego rozwój, ale już nie wyjeżdżał poza Wilno. W dodatku godzinami siedział tylko na łóżku i patrzył się w ścianę... Ale pewnego dnia w 1036 do okna sypialni byłego króla poleciał królewski gołąb pocztowy. Trzymał w dziobie list od Abigail, która nauczyła się czytać i pisać, żeby móc skontaktować się z Wielebnym. Powiedziała, że gołębia ukradła hrabiemu Pskowa. Napisała, jak nazywa się jej wioska oraz że Endus ma z nią dziecko! Lilianę, która ma już 5 lat. Endus wymknął się nocą z zamku i wyruszył do Miodowna. Na zamku w Wilnie wszyscy myśleli, że Endus utopił się z żalu w Wilejce. Endus I Wielebny pobrał się z Abigail. Mieszkanie w Miodownie ''' W 1037 roku oficjalnie odbył się ślub Endusa I i Abigail. Para wybrała się do Pskowa, gdzie znajdował się kamienny krąg. Tam Wielebny, nie podając się za byłego króla, otrzymał z kochanką moce miłości od maga Płomiennej Róży i Wielkiego Druida. Stali się mężem i żoną. Endus wielekroć wspominał to wydarzenie: "I wtedy weszliśmy z Abigail do środka kręgu. Wielki Druid dotknął po kolei jakimś Patrykiem wszystkich 12-tu głazów, wypowiedział coś w języku lilia'h (język magów i stworzeń fantastycznych. Teraz, kiedy mało jest już nieludzi i magicznych stworzeń, używają go tylko magowie i druidzi), a następnie z każdego kamienia wystrzelił w nas różowy promień. Otrzymaliśmy wtedy specjalną moc uczucia. Zostaliśmy małżeństwem. " Endus I mieszkając w Miodownie nie powiedział nikomu o swoim pochodzeniu, ale nikt też nie rozpoznał w nim króla. Poznał wielu przyjaciół, wiódł życie jako mieszkaniec wioski. Trudnił się wytwarzaniem rzeczy z drewna - był cieślą. Prowadził też ogród z Abigail, chodził do lasu zbierać owoce. Prawie całkowicie zapomniał o życiu na zamku. Aczkolwiek wiele razy planował zabrać ze sobą żonę i dzieci i pójść do Wilna. Jednak - powrót pozostawał planami. Aż do 1064, za panowania Endusa III, kiedy do Miodowna doszła wieść, że stary królewski alchemik Zygmunt odkrył w końcu Eliksir Życia, który wypili już członkowie rodziny królewskiej. Endus I i Abigail po długiej naradzie zdecydowali wyruszyć do Wilna i tam zamieszkać. Pożegnali się z mieszkańcami Miodowna, wyjawiając im cześć prawdy, wzięli najważniejsze pamiątki (domem zajęła się matka Abigail, Dorota, która nie chciała iść do Wilna), dzieci i wyruszyli w stronę stolicy. Po kilku dniach drogi dotarli pod bramę zamku. Gdy mieszkańcy zamku dowiedzieli się o powrocie Wielebnego z bardzo się ucieszyli. Endus III najpierw zdenerwował się, że tak po prostu jego ojciec go zostawił i bez słowa uciekł do dawnej kochanki, ale oczywiście radował się na widok taty. Następnego dnia odbyło się huczne przyjęcie, na którym nie żałowano alkoholu, a także Endus I zniszczył swój grób, który sklecił mu jego starszy brat, Endus II. Powrót był udany. '''Zdrada W 1143 roku Endus I i Abigail wyjechali razem do małego zamku pod Petersburgiem. Pewnej nocy, dziewczyna zobaczyła, jak jej mąż wychodzi przez okno. Postanowiła go śledzić. Dotarła za nim do chaty pod lasem, do której spojrzała przez okno i zobaczyła Wielebnego z inną młodą kobietą! Była to Dobrawa. Abigail wtargnela do domostwa i zdzieliła kobietę wałkiem. Od Endusa domagała się wyjaśnień. Ten stwierdził, że do niczego nie doszło. Egzekucja Wielebnego W 1164 roku do zamku w Wilnie przybył jeździec Okazał się być Endusem Półtora, synem Endusa I i Dobrawy, z pamiętnej nocy w 1143.Wielebny był zszokowany i nie wiedział co zrobić. W dodatku zezłoszczona Abigail ogłosiła, że następnego dnia odbędzie się egzekucja Endusa I!!! I na to się zanosiło. Gdy Endus został wniesiony na podest katowski, zamiast kata ujrzał... Abigail. Ta zdzieliła go wałkiem, a potem rzuciła mu się na szyję, przebaczając mu za wszystko co zrobił. Endus 1,5 okazał się być wkrótce bezwzględnym mordercą i został skazany na śmierć. Uciekł jednak w drodze do miejsca egzekucji... Endus I i wojna z Endusem 1,5 W 1175 roku na dwór w Wilnie przybyła córka wojewody bawarskiego, Vanessa. Wkrótce poślubił ją wojewoda berlingradzki, Martin Johann von Hochberg. Pewnego dnia, w 1178, Vanessa odkryła, że Martin to tak naprawdę Endus 1,5 który po ucieczce z Jekaterynburga udał się do Niemiec i został wojewodą. Ostrzega Wilno. Endus III przybył do Berlingradu i rozpoznał w wojewodzie swojego brata. Prawie został zabity przez straże Endusa 1,5. Ten ogłosił niepodległość swojego województwa i wypowiedział Endusoni wojnę. Vanessę uwięził w twierdzy Schwarzenstein, gdzie trzymał też swoją matkę, Dobrawę, by ta gdy przybyła do Berlingradu, nie wyjawiła innym jego pochodzenia... Endus III i hetman Maćko zorganizowali grupę do walki. Z wszystkich osób z rodziny królewskiej tylko Endus I nie miał ruszyć na front, zostając z kobietami w Wilnie. Nie mógł tego znieść, choć wiedział, że to przez jego brak umiejętności. Jednak zdenerwował się. Kilka dni po wymarszu Endusa III, nocą, przebrał się za normalnego faceta niepochodzącego z zamku i wyruszył w drogę do granicy. Abigail wraz z córkami: Lilianą i Hanką oraz mężem Liliany, Rafałem od razu wyruszyli za nim, by zawrócić go do zamku. Lecz Endus I nie dotarł na front. W pewnym momencie wszedł do przydrożnej karczmy. Tam popił sobie znacznie i nawiązał kontakt z lokalnymi zbójami. Podał się za Michała Wielebnego i zaprzyjaźnił się z tymi oprychami. Ponieważ był pijany, zgodził się nawet zostać ich hersztem. Razem z nimi napadał na podróżnych, rabował gospodarstwa, a przede wszystkim nie omijał gospód. Przez bardzo długi czas nie wychodził ze stanu upojenia, że po prostu zapomniał o celu wyjazdu z Wilna. Na granice dotarł razem z rozbójnikami, by rabować uciekających przed wojną niemieckich kupców. Ni stąd ni zowąd napadli na dwójkę kobiet - były to Vanessa i Dobrawa, które uciekły z więzienia. Rozbójnicy przyprowadzili je do obozu. Tam znalazła ich Abigail z resztą - pomogła dojść mężowi do stanu normalności i poszło razem do tworzy Schwarzenwald, w której mieszkali Endus III z Oganessonem, Olgierdem i innymi, po stoczeniu bitwy z Niemcami. Następnego dnia powitał ich sam Endus 1,5,ktory uwięził rodzinę królewską w twierdzy, a następnie doprowadził do jej pożaru. Endusończycy mieli zginąć w płomieniach. Na szczęście Endusoni III udało pokonać zagradzających bramę i wyjście żołnierzy i utorować drogę ucieczki. Z palącej się twierdzy wydostali się wszyscy, łącznie z rannym Oganessonem. Niestety Dobrawą zmarła wkrótce potem w pobliskim klasztorze, z powodu nadmiernego wdychania dymu. Potem odbyła się wielka bitwa pod Gorzowem (Gorau). Endus I spędził ją w namiocie króla. W 1182 wojska enduskie oblegały Berlingrad. Gdy już rzekomo bezbronny Endus 1,5 się poddał, Endus I i Abigail weszli do jego zamku, żeby stanąć w nim twarzą w twarz. Ojciec miał finalnie powiedzieć wrogowi co o nim sądzi. Ale mimo że Endus 1,5 miał nie mieć broni, posiadał jednak ukryty sztylet. Tym sztyletem dźgnął Abigail. Endus I w obronie żony i siebie wyciągnął miecz, mimo, że nie umiał walczyć. Stoczył z synem zacięty bój, cudem wygrywając. W końcu z pomocą przyszli mu Endus III i reszta. Endusa 1,5 schwytano, a w 1185 scięto. Abigail Endus I ożywił miłością za pomocą Miejsca Mocy. Przygoda z Magią Płomienniej Róży W 1240 znudzony życiem Endus I zapragnął przygody. Razem z przyjacielem, heroldem Przemkiem przebrali się za mieszczan i udali się do jednej z wileńskiej karczm. Tam upili się. W karczmie spotkali młodego maga, który zaproponował im uczestnictwo w założeniu przez druidów Kamiennego Kręgu w pobliskich Elektrenach. Władko i Endus (oczywiście jako Michał) poszli z magiem do Elektren, gdzie faktycznie grupa druidów urządzili nowy Kamienny Krąg. Endus i Władko nieopatrznie stwierdzili, że chcą zostać druidami, i ci leśni magowie porwali ich do swojego lasu! Zaczęli uczyć przyjaciół rytuałów i innych rzeczy. Po kilku dniach Endus zauważył, niektóre części jego ciała zaczynają robić się niebieskie. Władko również to spostrzegł. Druidzi odpowiadali, że to nic. Po tygodniu pobytu u druidów przyjaciele mieli już całkiem niebieskie twarze! Przerazili się, ale nie mogli uciec z lasu! Okazało się, że druidzi chcą ich zamienić w wodników, żeby prowadzić badania i eksperymenty!!! Na szczęście pewnego wieczoru na koniu przyjechała Abigail i wydostała Endusa i Władka z rąk druidów. Ci obiecali, że nigdy już nie zrobią podobnej rzeczy. A alchemik Zygmunt szybko uleczył Endusa i Władka z czaru druidów... I żyli długo... Inne zdrady Pisarstwo W 1329, w ostatnich latach swojego życia, Endus I postanowił oddać się pisaniu książek, jak jego syn. Razem z Abigail przeprowadzili się do małego zamku w Szypliszkach koło Suwałk i tam mieszkali do ostatnich dni. Endus I mieszkając w Szypliszkach napisał łącznie 10 książek: * "Baśń o królowej Wilii" - 1330r. (&) {ilość stron: 24} * "Wilcy" - 1332r. (&) {94} * "Niezbędnik ogrodnika XIV wieku" - 1333r. (&) {70} * "Przewodnik po lasach: rośliny leśne" - 1333R. (&) {38} * "Przewodnik po polach: rośliny polne" - 1334R. (-) {-} * "Blask Księżyca" - 1337r. (-) {-} * "Gdzie to? - spis i opis wszystkich karczm w Wilnie i okolicach" - 1338r. (-) {-} * "Przewodnik po wodach: rośliny wodne" - 1339r. (&) {19} * "Winne pole" - 1339r. (&) {106} * "Przewodnik po... : grzyby" - 1340r. (-) {-} * + "Wilcy 2: Nowy czas" NIEUK. - ukończył w 1355 Endus III (&) {186} Wszystkie te książki były pisane ręcznie i przepisywane, albo powielanie magią przez magów. Do dzisiaj przetrwały oryginały książek, przy których oznaczyłem (&):) Reszta... przepadła. Śmierć Moc Eliksiru Życia przestała działać w 1340. Wtedy też niespodziewanie umarli Endus i Abigail... Niektórzy twierdzą, że razem z jakimiś magami odkryli nowy eliksir i żyją do dziś. Jest to jednak mało prawdopodobne, więc to tylko legenda. Wiadome jest to, że ich zgon uważa się za koniec I Złotego Wieku Endusoni. Pochowano ich w Wilnie, a potem, wraz z przeniesieniem stolicy, ich grób znalazł się w Endusgradzie. Ciekawostki *Endus I to pierwszy władca z takim imieniem, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie rządził Endusonią, tylko Aktynią. Endusonia powstała dopiero za panowania jego syna, Endusa III, po konflikcie z Emmanuelem II. To daje też rozbieżność w dynastiach - Wielebny pochodzi z dynastii Aktynów, ale jego syn - Endusończyków. *Endus I został królem, mimo że był najmłodszym z trzech synów Oganessona. Najstarszy, Endus 0, zginął tragicznie na niedługo przed swoją koronacją. Natomiast Endus II był starszy od Wielebnego o kilka minut, ale ze względu na swoje podobieństwo pomylono kolejność narodzin braci. *Endus I to król, który miał najwięcej potomków w historii. Nie dość, że razem z Abigail mieli prawdopodobnie setkę dzieci, to trzeba doliczyć kochanki... *Endus I gdy był mały chciał zostać magiem *Endus I, mimo że nie umiał walczyć mieczem, w czasie Wielkiej Wojny pokonał swojego syna, Endusa 1,5 w obronie Abigail *Endus przyznał, że tak naprawdę najbardziej kochał Abigail, a inne kobiety przyszły... przypadkowo. *Endus I umiał doskonale pływać. *Prawdopodobnie Endus I nie umiał walczyć bronią białą, ale doskonale strzelał z łuku, a gdyby istniały wtedy pistolety - na pewno używał by tej broni. *Endus I lubił przygody :) *Niektórzy sadzą, że reinkarnacją Endusa I jest Endus 5,5 - przebojowy mechanik.